Behind a Desk
by EpicFangirl46
Summary: For Holiday Fanfic exchange. Alex returns to Brookland, but when Mrs. Jones calls Alex can't help but have some fun.


**To whom this prompt belongs:**

 **I hope you enjoy this and that it doesn't disappoint.**

 **~EpicFangirl46**

 **Prompt: "You can forget a lot of things, sitting behind a desk"**

* * *

Alex sighed staring up at the building in front of him. Brookland Comprehensive. The school he hadn't been to in a month. _Stupid MI6,_ he thought bitterly.

"You good, mate?"

Alex turned, finding a grinning Tom Harris staring at him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking," Alex replied. "Come on. Let's go."

Alex made his way to his locker, heading there before his first class of the day, ignoring the stares and whispers that he encountered as he passed by.

"...I bet he was "sick" again"

"...Rider's back..."

"I thought he got expelled..."

"...Gone for a month again."

Alex shoved his books in his locker, grabbing his maths book out before closing it. He trudged into class, taking a seat in the back. Alex watched as the rest of the students came in, talking carefree to each other as they took their seats. The teacher, Mr. Donovan, sat down before taking role. He noticeably balked when Alex responded "Present." He continued down the list before starting class.

"Alex, you may be a bit behind due to your...illnesses. We're in the middle of functions right now. Speak to me after class."

"Yes Mr. Donovan," Alex replied.

Mr. Donovan began his lecture going over toolbox functions, domains, and reflections. Alex took notes, glancing out the window frequently, remembering one of the times he was in class, Tom getting shot, Cairo, SCORPIA.

"Alex!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Are you paying attention?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then tell me, what is the domain and range of this function?"

Alex looked at the board and the writing on it for a second.

"Domain is anything greater that -1 and less than or equal to 8. Function notation would be parenthesis -1 comma 8 bracket," Alex replied.

"Good job Alex, but with your lack of attendance here it may serve you well to pay attention."

"Yes sir," Alex replied as Mr. Donovan turned back to the board.

Alex watched Mr. Donovan write equations on the board, explaining reflections and their equations for the remaining 10 minutes.

"Alex, come speak to me for a minute before you leave."

Alex made his way up to the desk, shrugging on his backpack.

"Alex, I know you are well aware that you are behind in all of your classes, but you really need to try harder to pay attention in class. Your grades will depend on that. I have to say that I'm sorry for all of the...unfortunate...illnesses. Starting with...what was it? Appendicitis?"

"No, sir. It was a terrible case of the flu. I was bed-ridden for days."

"Yes, well I hope your immune system recovers. Here's a note for you next class. I do hope you start paying better attention in classes."

Alex nodded, accepting the note from Mr. Donovan before heading out of the classroom, walking across the hall to History. He handed Mr. Kydd the note before sitting down.

"Thank you, Alex."

Alex nodded.

Mr. Kydd turned to the board, making a timeline. Finishing the timeline he turned back around.

"Does anyone know what was significant of July 1940? Tom?"

Tom sat there for a minute, before opening his mouth to answer. Right as Alex's phone began to ring.

"Whose phone is that?" Mr. Kydd demanded.

"Mine sir," Alex said, looking at the caller ID. _Royal and General Bank._ Alex let out a small groan.

"Feel free it silence it, Alex."

"Actually sir, would you mind if I answered it. It's my...Great-aunt Tulipana. She's been in the hospital and recently got out," Alex lied.

"That's fine. Make it fast."

"Thank you sir," Alex replied before answering.

"Alex, what took you so long to pick up?" Mrs. Jones demanded.

"Hello _Great Aunt Tulipana_. How are you doing? Are you remembering to take your medicine?"

"Alex, what are you doing?"

"Yes, Great Auntie. I am in _class_ right now."

"Alex , you've passed the three minute limit. Either place your call on speaker phone or hang up," Mr. Kydd told him. Alex nodded.

"I'm going to have to hang up now Great Auntie, unless you'd like to go on speaker phone."

"Don't hang up on me, Alex. I need to talk to you."

Alex switched speaker phone on. before placing the phone on his desk.

"Great Auntie you're on speaker phone."

"Alex, _honey_ , can you come and spend the week with me? I've been so lonely since...Andrew died."

"I can't. I'm sorry. I've just gotten over a very bad case of chicken pox. I don't think it be a good idea for me to be with you as you just got out of the hospital. I'm also dreadfully behind in my schooling," Alex told her trying to suppress a grin. He glanced up and saw Mr. Kydd's irritated expression.

"But you promised that you'd visit me for a week, after I get out. That's what helped me to get better."

"Did I? Well I have a break coming up in a few weeks. I'll stay with you for the _entire_ break. I'm sorry about forgetting goodbye Great Aunt Tulipana," Alex said hanging up.

"Alex did you really forget about visiting your Great Aunt?" Mr. Kydd asked, looking slightly upset. Alex grinned.

"Sort of. You would be amazed. You can forget a lot of things, sitting behind a desk."


End file.
